Existing Nineteen Years Too Soon
by SouthernSongbird
Summary: James Potter lands himself, along with the rest of the next generation, nineteen years in the past. How will their younger parents react to their arrival? And how will they get back to their own time without ruining everything? No Incest.
1. The Mischievious Mistake

**Existing Nineteen Years Too Soon**

**A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't updated any of my stories in quite a while, and have previously said that I would not start a new story until I had finished the ones that I have already started, but this just popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it down. Now, don't worry, I am going to finish my other Twilight stories, though I am considering deleting Soul Mate because I can't see myself feeling inspired enough to finish that one, but I know that I will finish **_**My Imprint**_** and **_**So, We Meet Again**_**. I love those two. The reason that I haven't updated is, because of my depression, my mom and I decided that it would be best for me to go back into treatment for it at a residential psychiatric hospital, and I was there for about a month and a half. At the hospitals that I was admitted into, personal electronics were not allowed, so that meant that I had to leave my precious laptop and iTouch at home. I know, tragic, isn't it? But, I survived, and am doing sooo much better. I am planning on starting the public high school in a new school district where I live so I have a fresh start, which I am really happy about. I'm ready to start living my life as a healthy and happy teenager. Well, enough depressing stuff. Okay, so this is my first time doing a Harry Potter story, so I hope that I do it right. When I was younger, about from fourth to sixth grade, I was absolutely obsessed with the Harry Potter series, but in seventh grade I stumbled upon the Twilight Saga and fell completely in love, leaving Harry Potter for a thing of the past. I recently started reading some HP fics and remembered why I loved it so much in the first place, and my subconscious demanded me to write a continuation of the absolutely extraordinary phenomenon. I have always believed that things are meant to happen for a reason, so in every way I only read cannon stories. I love Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione stories, so there will defiantly be some romance in this with both of those parings, as well as Teddy/Victore. I have never been an adventure and/or action girl, so I wouldn't expect any of that in here; it will mostly be humor and fluff. So, sorry for the extremely long and boring author's note and I hope you enjoy the story. PLEASE review and tell me what you think, I want to get the character's personalities cannon and I won't know if I do unless you tell me. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Love you all! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all; I am simply playing with her toys.**

Ten-year-old Lily Luna Potter was a very outspoken little girl. She did not like to be ignored or disregarded. It was because of this that she considered her older brother, James Sirius Potter, one of the most infuriating people on the face of this earth. He and his partners-in-crime, her cousins Louis and Fred, were always doing something they defiantly shouldn't be, whether it was playing a prank or two, or rifling through things that they were told not to touch. She always told them to stop being idiots and leave well enough alone, but did they listen? No, of course not. So, today started like any other day, but because that, once again, they did not listen to her, they would all end up in a whirlwind of trouble.

It was Christmas Eve and, just like every year, every single person in their close-knit, vast family was over at Grimmauld Place, the Residence of the Potter's, for dinner before tomorrow, when they would all go to the Burrow for Christmas and stay all day and late into the night. Unfortunately, when you have a large family with young, curious children who come from a long line of trouble-makers, there is bound to be a hindrance.

The adults were in the kitchen, the women baking armies of gingerbread men and other Christmas treats while they talked with the men who were drinking Firewhisky and exchanging entertaining stories with one another. Almost all of the children were in the living room, playing Exploding Snap or Wizard's Chess, gossiping, talking, laughing and having a generally good time with the family. Lily was talking with Hugo when they first noticed that the Third-Generation of Marauders, as they had been dubbed, where missing from the room.

"Hey, have you seen James, Freddie, and Louis?" she asked hesitantly, as if dreading the answer. Hugo glanced around the room quickly and then sighed.

"I think that they're at it again," he said, sounding exhausted with the thought of having to go and round them up. Lily and Hugo were very close, since they were the same age, and their parents were best friends, so they were usually thrown together, as they had been since birth.

Besides Lily, Teddy and Victore were the only others (other than the adults) who could possibly rein the three boys in. Knowing this, Lily and Hugo picked themselves up off of the floor and made their way over to the couple, who were cuddled up on a loveseat watching all of the mayhem around them. Because Teddy was out of Hogwarts, he and Victore didn't get to see each other as much as they used to, so they took every opportunity possible to be together. When they reached the two teens, Lily only needed to say three words to inform them of what was going on.

"They're missing, again!" she exclaimed with her hands on her hips, looking so much like her mother to the point where it was almost scary. Teddy sighed and pushed himself off of the couch, pulling Victore with him. His hair turned orange in annoyance. Molly, the youngest of the children, who was seven, giggled at the abrupt change from the forest green with red stripes that he had been sporting all night. Victore took Molly by the hand, and Teddy took Lucy's, who was Molly's sister and was nine.

"Did you see where they went?" he asked in exasperation. This happened at every family gathering and even though he wasn't expecting it, he was hoping for one normal, relaxing evening. Of course with the Weasley's and the Potter's, you shouldn't even do that. It probably isn't even humanly possible. Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. All I know is that they are not in this room and are up to no good." Hugo nodded his head solemnly in agreement. Teddy nodded his head and the six exited the room to find the thirteen-year-olds before disaster struck.

Albus Severus Potter, Rose Lavender Weasley, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (who was spending the holiday break with Al's family while his parents were spending Christmas in Hong Kong) were sitting in the corner discussing a new version of _Hogwarts: A History_, and were one of the only ones who noticed their departure. Albus knew his brother and sister enough to know that something was up and most likely it was nothing good. Rose, who was just like her mother in every way but physical appearance, couldn't pass up an opportunity to reprimand her cousins for doing something that they were not supposed to do, and followed them out the room as well; curious to what has happened this time.

One by one, group by group, the occupants of the room filed out eager for something interesting to do. They followed Teddy, Victore, and Lily as they searched the house, checking each room thoroughly before moving on to the next one. Just as they were about to pass Harry Potter's office (they never were allowed inside unless Harry himself was with them or gave them. permission, and it was always locked), Molly yanked on the bottom of Victore's shirt to get her attention, and everyone in the manhunt came to a halt.

"Look! The door's open!" she exclaimed after she had pulled her thumb out of her mouth. And she was right. The door, which was usually shut tight with the light off, was opened just a crack, with a stream of yellow light leaking out of it. Lily marched up to the door and threw it open to reveal the three boys ransacking the place.

"James! What are you doing?" Lily yelled at him, her face turning almost as bright as her hair in anger. James put on a cocky smile and threw out his arms.

"Sister dearest! How lovely for you to join us!" he said grandly. Lily rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips, face still bright red in fury.

"Lovely, I'll show you lovely when mum throws a Bat-Boogey Hex at you. Now, that would be lovely!" she grumbled to herself as the rest of the kids filed into the room, looking around in awe.

Victore and Teddy were trying to restore order over the group and get them to leave the off-limits room, when James spotted something shiny and gold in Little Molly's hands. He lunged into the group, eager to see what the interesting looking object was, but when he got to the small girl, she refused to relinquish her hold on it.

"Let go!" he grunted trough his teeth as he tried to yank it out of her grasp.

"NO! I had it first! It's mine!" She yelled back, maintaining her hold on the gold chain that the small hourglass like object was hanging on. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the two fight over the gold necklace. When Teddy realized what was going on, he gasped and yelled, "Both of you, stop right now!" But it was too late. Right after the words had left his mouth, the gold chain broke and the glass hourglass fell to the floor in what seemed like slow motion with a great crash. Everyone just stared at the sand and glass on the ground, not uttering a word, not daring to even breathe, when after exactly three seconds, the sand on the polished wood slowly rose into the air and started to spin around like a cyclone, and somehow it start to multiply, filling the room completely as the room shook like they were in the middle of an earthquake. Everyone was bumping into each other and the furniture coughing and sputtering as the chaos reigned on. Then, as suddenly as it began the sand fell to the floor as quickly as it had risen, leaving the fourteen young witches and wizards a tangle of limbs on the floor, unaware of the position that they had been thrust into.


	2. Into the Past

**A/N: YAY! Two in one day! How lucky are you? Please Review! (Hey, that rhymed! =-))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns all. *Sigh***

**1995**

As everyone in Grimmauld Place cheered at the news that a fifteen-year-old Harry Potter had indeed not been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the cheery atmosphere was immediately scarce as a loud crack sounded from the foyer, along with several cries of pain. Aside from some groans and whimpers coming from the other side of the door, everything was deathly quiet for several long moment until there was a shrill cry of rage from whatever had made the sudden sound.

"JAMES! I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" came the voice of what sounded like a young girl, and at this every one snapped out of their trance and whipped out their wands as scuffling sounded on from the other room. Soon, cries of pain as well as the same voice screaming, "You IDIOT! What have you done? If I had a wand, bats would be flying out of your nose and then doing a whole lot more damage than I am doing right now and then Mum will get ahold of you and you will wish that you had not in fact been the idiotic git that I have to put up with _every single day of my life_!" Everyone was now very confused. She didn't have a wand? Did that mean that she lost it or was she not even eleven yet? From the sound of her voice, it seemed that it was the latter. Then a cry of rage could once again be heard before the same voice yelled, "Let me go! I am going to MURDER him! And then when I am on trial for Azkaban, I will tell them why I did it and they will all say that I was justified because I had to put up with this brainless dimwit who doesn't ever listen!" With every word her voice was getting a bit more hysterical. Then another voice, this one a deeper male who sounded much older, commanded, "Lily! CALM DOWN! We have enough problems without you going to prison for manslaughter!" The minute that they heard the name Lily as well as James, the members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst into the room and were quite surprised at what greeted them.

A large amount of powdery sand covered the floor and several young teenagers as well as some children and two people who could be of age were holding back a young girl who looked about ten with vibrant red hair that wouldn't be out of place with the rest of the Weasley Family. Her cinnamon brown eyes glinted with fury and had freckles spattered across the bridge of her nose that were quite hard to see as her face was the color that could rival a tomato. She was yelling at a young teenager who was cowering on the wall across from her, rubbing his bicep in obvious pain. He had untidy black hair and the same color of eyes as the girl, as well as freckles that stood out against his pale face, which seemed even whiter than healthy. Several of the children were trying to hold back the enraged red-head, who seemed quite strong despite her petite frame. Some them were in front of her, pushing her shoulders back to keep her in place and some of them behind her pulling on her shirt and the loopholes of her jeans, but the minute that they all spotted the Order Members and the other teenagers, they stopped their struggle and stared at them, simultaneously slack-jawed, which would have been extremely funny if not for the current situation. It was completely silent for several long moments, many of the children and teenagers opening and closing their mouths several times as if they wanted to say something, but no sound came out.

There were fourteen in total. The man who was clearly the oldest had vibrant turquoise hair and tawny eyes with a heart-shaped face. He looked about nineteen or twenty. The next girl looked to be in her last year at Hogwarts and looked almost inhumanly beautiful. She had long, straight hair that was so blonde that it seemed almost silver and icy blue eyes framed with thick dark lashes and full rosy lips. On her hip was a small girl who looked to be the youngest, about five or six, with curly red hair cut into a short bob that framed her face in a similar way to a lion's mane with a round face and big blue eyes that could easily melt a heart of stone. She was holding the hand of a dark skinned girl with dark wavy hair that went about half-way down her back with the same blue eyes as the small girl. In front of the girl that they assumed was Lily was a girl who looked to be in either first or second year, with red bushy hair (not unlike Hermione's) and blue eyes that held a determined gleam. On the other side of her was a boy with shaggy blonde hair that was so light that it was almost white and grey eyes that held defiance but at the same time nervousness and he seemed to be trying to hide himself behind the bushy-haired girl. Back behind the beautiful silver-haired girl, a small girl with mousy brown hair and green eyes was clinging to her shirt, eyes wide with shock. Standing in front of the boy who was being attacked was a red haired boy who looked to be the same age as him and was the spitting image of Fred and/or George was at his age, down to the mischievous sparkle in his eye. On the other side of him was a boy who looked like the silver haired girl, except he had a light dust of freckles on his nose and a deeper shade of blue for his eyes. Beside Lily was a boy who looked her age with curly brown hair and blue eyes with a round, childlike face. A girl who was standing back and looked like she was watching the scene unfold had the face of the silver-haired girl, but instead of straight silver hair, she had long red hair that spiraled down her back in loose curls. At the last boy, everyone inhaled in shock. He looked about eleven, and could have been the twin of Harry, had he been his age. They could have been identical, right down to the round glasses, minus the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was still skinny and knobby-kneed, but didn't look as malnutrition as Harry did at his age. He seemed like he knew that he was loved, as well, a big difference.

It was silent for what seemed like a long time as the two groups studied each other, one to see if the strangers were a threat, and the other in shock of what was standing before them. Finally, the boy named James took a shaky breath and said, "Holy-, "but was interrupted by Lily who loudly warned him, "LANUGAGE!" James scowled at her.

"I was going to say 'crap'," he defended himself, but the Harry look-alike snorted and said sarcastically, "Yeah, right!" James turned his glare to him and opened his mouth to most likely say something callous, but the silver haired girl spoke before any words could leave his mouth.

"Right now is not the time to be arguing over something so insignificant," she reprimanded in a stern tone, her voice sounding like a bell as she spoke. They became silent.

Remus Lupin took this momentary quiet to address the strangers. He stepped forward and asked in a quiet but commanding voice, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Teddy stared at the father he never knew in awe, but when everyone looked at him for guidance he composed his face to an expressionless mask as he stepped in front of the group and spoke.

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea for us to tell you our names just yet until I figure out what is going on, but I can assure you that we mean you no harm. I know that this may seem like an odd question, but what year is it?" he asked as the children behind him moved to stand next to their respective siblings. The Order members started in surprise, but Remus answered none the less.

"It's 1995," he said, looking confused. Behind Teddy the silver haired girl started yelling at the boy next to her in what sounded like French while the dark skinned girl smacked the ginger next to her on the back of the head and little Lily, who's face had at least gone back to its normal color, turned red again and started yelling at James again as she stamped on his foot as hard as she could.

"YOU IMBISLE! YOU SENT US BACK IN TIME 19 YEARS!" The Order gasped in surprise as the group's teenage Aunts and Uncles/Parents' jaws dropped. Arthur sputtered.

"You're from the future?" he asked, shocked. Lily scowled.

"Apparently, thanks to these prats," she answered.

"But how?" Molly I asked. Teddy sighed.

"James broke a time turner, and somehow we ended up nineteen years in the past." Teddy thought for a moment.

"I think that it would be alright for us to tell you about us if I use a memory charm and replace this time with a false memory, so that nothing in the future will change. Yes, I think that that would be alright," he decided. Remus stepped aside and gestured to the open door.

"Why don't you come inside? It seems as if we have much to talk about."


End file.
